Finding A Soul Mate
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Irvine wants...and needs...a soul mate. He's loyal to his other...so who will be his target? Kind of blends with Their Cub. First-person. Male/Male implied


**Note: Kind of blends with Their Cub…just letting you people know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat except for Kisa.**

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

Finding your soul mate isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Twice I was heartbroken, and that's when I decided to throw in the towel. Never thought it would happen…but it did. Being in a relationship apparently wasn't for me…not my forte. First, there was that hyperactive, explosive-obsessed girl that I grew up with: Selphie. Everything seemed to be going fine in our relationship. I wasn't flirting with others like I normally do when I'm single…hey, I'm loyal when taken so cut me some slack. I gave her everything that she wanted, needed, or asked for…I guess asking for something falls in the want category…whatever…it obviously wasn't enough. I went to my room one day and found a note on my desk telling me that the little brunette wanted a "break". I knew the truth though. She had found someone else and wanted them instead. Fine. I could deal with that. Yeah…it hurt that I gave her my all and she just walked away…but I could find someone that would appreciate my love. I was sure of it.

So I decided to turn to a certain brooding brunette…but I was too late for him too. Seifer already had Squall over a desk and moaning the blonde's name before I could even think of telling the Commander my feelings. That one didn't hurt as much since I sort of saw it coming. The blonde was his everything from the beginning. Wherever Seifer was, Squall followed. During the recent Sorceress War…what the knight had, the lion needed too. I didn't really understand that since they were rivals until…well…but that's not the point.

Now, seventeen years later, with none of us looking a day over twenty, the couple asked me to keep an eye on their son. _Their son?_ I didn't even know the kid existed, much less how they managed to hide him from us. I agreed, but only because it gave me something else to do besides teach classes. Being an instructor was the only thing I really could keep my mind on. I can't say I'm entirely thrilled by the thought of baby-sitting though. Hyne knows what this boy will be like…I mean…he's Seifer's kid. He could be just like the man for all I know…but then again…he's Squall's too. That's why I wasn't sure. I have nothing against the blonde. No…his arrogant attitude drives me up the wall though. At least sometimes. I've learned to deal with it.

I was currently propping my feet on my desk and cleaning my gun while I waited for my students to come in…and baby Almasy…I guess lion cub sounded better. It depended on his attitude. Once the kids finally did file in and sit down, I set my feet on the floor and took attendance. First name on the list…

"Kisa Almasy."

"Here."

I almost didn't hear the response as it was whispered…but I knew the boy's nickname from me would be lion cub. That much I knew. A child of Seifer and Squall was either outgoing or quiet. I look up to acknowledge the boy and nearly choked on my breath to greet him. He had his father's blonde hair and green eyes, but his features were his mother's. Not completely, but enough to notice. He was beautiful…and that was an understatement.

I quickly returned to roll call once I realized I was staring, but took my chances to glance at the blonde beauty throughout class. A thought crossed my mind near the end of class. Maybe I couldn't get Squall…but I could probably get his son. I was twice his age…but at least I didn't look it…right? There was no doubt that if or when I won his affection, that I would be beaten to a pulp when it was known to his parents, but it was a punishment I was willing to accept. I knew he would be worth it. I would not let this chance slip through my fingers. Kisa Almasy would be mine…and mine only

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

Summary: I know it's short…but it was meant to be. Reviews please! You get a cookie…


End file.
